


Kiss

by sheafrotherdon



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-11
Updated: 2006-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

A soft kiss - barest pressure, dry lips against dry lips, then nothing but an uneven curl of breath between them. John's gaze flickers restlessly over Rodney's nose, his cheek, comes to rest on his mouth as he leans in to kiss again, lips barely parted, stubble grazing Rodney's jaw. Rodney's breathing hitches, stumbles – his fingers flex as he presses forward, licks his way home, tilts his face to steal what warmth he can. Their uniforms bunch in the curve of their hands, dusted with duty. (And beneath the gentling skim of their lips pounds defiance, belonging, quicksilver need).


End file.
